


Love in the time of man buns

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras with a man bun, Getting Together, NB Grantaire, This is pure fluff, again enjolras is always trans, also enjolras is smitten and a nerd, grantaire shows a shocking amount of restraint, he blushes so much, man buns, someone protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Enjolras wears his hair in a man bun one time. R shows a surprising amount of restraint. Both of them are smitten nerds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally i have no excuse for this. It's just cute fluffy trash. Enjoy

Enjolras walks into the meeting as if nothing is wrong. All the other members of the ABC already sat at the tables suddenly freeze. Enjolras glares at them.

“What?”

No one speaks until Combeferre slowly begins “What is on your head?”

Enjolras looks confused. “My hair?”

“No but it’s… it’s in a…” Combeferre gestures guiltily at Enjolras’ head.

At that moment Eponine walks in.

“OH MY GOD ENJOLRAS HAS A MANBUN!”

Enjolras whips round to face Eponine who is bent over laughing.

“Is that what this is about?”

His friends make some non-committed noises but ultimately they nod.

“I will have you know that this hairstyle is very practical. And besides I have more important things to worry about than what I look like. I am trying to make a change why do you think I would care what my hair looks like?”

He glares at the group who are staring at him in a stunned silence. They mumble an apology and the meeting gets underway.

Enjolras can’t help but notice Grantaire’s absence but brushes it off. He has more pressing matters.

 

 

The meeting ends and everyone flies out. Enjolras is left alone to lock up after getting a swift kiss on the cheek and an apology from Courfeyrac. He pulls the door closed with more force than he’d expected, still full of adrenaline from his anti-monarchy speech. At that moment someone sweeps behind him and mutters “Bloody man buns”.

Before Enjolras really knows what he’s doing he has the person pinned against the wall.

“Grantaire?”

“E! I didn’t know it was you.”

Enjolras, remembering what got them into this position, gets ready to lecture Grantaire about his hair but he is cut off.

“On second thoughts, Apollo, it suits you.”

Enjolras is surprised. He lets Grantaire go and awkwardly shuffles backwards. Grantaire brushes down their hoodie and thrusts their hands back in their pockets. There is a moment of awkwardness before Enjolras regains his composure, nods, and stomps off.

 

 

The next meeting Grantaire walks in late to see Enjolras standing on a table. They stand and stare at Enjolras whose hair is once again tied back in a bun. Courfeyrac leans over and whispers “don’t mention it.”

Grantaire replies slightly louder “No I like it.”

Enjolras pauses his sentence without looking at Grantaire. He blushes and then quickly continues, ignoring Combeferre’s questioning glance.

 

 

Enjolras continues to wear his hair in a bun at meetings for about a month before Grantaire starts to miss the long hair. On the other hand, they decide they don’t want to subject themselves to Enjolras’ temper too much. During their usual arguments, Grantaire can feel themselves biting back comments about Enjolras’ hair more often as time goes on and eventually stops talking back to him altogether. After a week of complete silence Enjolras keeps them behind after a meeting.

“Why are you not contributing in meetings anymore? And I do mean contributing in the loosest sense of the word.”

Grantaire rolls their eyes. “Why? Miss hearing my dulcet tones tearing you apart?”

 Enjolras frowns and mutters “You don’t tear me apart” before continuing, “Sue me for being worried Grantaire. Was it something I said? Because I can be harsh and I’m sorry”

“Oh save it Enjolras. I’m fine. We’re fine. It was nothing you said. Just leave it.”

Grantaire goes to leave before hesitating.

“Do you wear your hair like that all the time now?”

Enjolras is completely caught off guard by the lack of teasing in Grantaire’s tone. He looks up.

“I don’t sleep with it in if that’s what you’re asking.”

Grantaire just stares incredulously at Enjolras. “What- no. Why would I- never mind. No I mean do you only wear it like that at meetings?”

“No I usually have it down at home I guess. I never really thought about it. Why?”

Grantaire just hums before turning to leave again.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras walks across the room and grabs their hand before they can open the door. “Why? You can’t just ask a cryptic question like that and walk away.”

“Well, Apollo I feel like it adds to my reputation as international man of mystery” Then they sigh. “Everyone told me to not get you started so when my comments about your hair became very difficult to keep to myself I decided it would be best to shut up altogether.”

Enjolras tenses and frowns. He steps backwards as he feels the blood rushing to his face. “What is everyone’s problem with it, I swear?” Grantaire braces themselves for the oncoming storm.

It doesn’t come.

“I thought you liked it.”

Grantaire laughs but when he sees Enjolras is serious their laughter dies in their throat. “Wait are you serious?”

Enjolras grabs his stuff from the table and scowls at the ground. He storms towards the door again. This time he is surprised when Grantaire spins him round and pins him against the door. Before he can process what is happening Grantaire’s mouth is on his. Enjolras quickly grabs Grantaire’s hips, pulling them closer, and kisses them back. Grantaire’s hands go to Enjolras’ hair.

Quick as a flash Grantaire pulls Enjolras’ hair out of its tie and pulls back grinning, letting the hair tie ping onto their wrist. Enjolras lets out a confused noise as his hair tumbled loose around his face. Grantaire pats Enjolras’ hair with a self-satisfied “there”. They tuck it behind his ear and kiss him quickly again.

“I missed your long hair.”

“It was practical” Grantaire cuts him off with a kiss and Enjolras feels the last of his resolve melt away.

“I know. Hopefully now I’ll see you more outside of meetings so I won’t miss it too much.”

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
